Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Arc 1: Dream of the Past
by Lilth Vaan
Summary: RE-WRITING!
1. Chapter 1

******Hey, guys. Uhm... this is my first Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 FF. So, no flaming please. This is a V/OC/Z. My OC's name is Alana Marie Vactos, and the person who ends up with. I'll that that to you reviewers. Please, put your opinion, couple, and reason why you want them to be together. Be sure to use the enter button two times, so it is easier for me to pinpoint which one is which. I already added a light Vert/OC moment, but then ended this chapter with Zoom/OC moment. Thank you for reading this! Enjoy reading! **

_I opened my eyes, and sat up. I was at my desk with blueprints of race cars all over it. I groaned, and fell out of my chair. I sighed, not wanting to move from the cold spot on the floor. I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand, and sighed. Thirty minutes until Grace comes to visit me. Shouldn't she be working at Zeke's right now?_

_My train of thoughts were interrupted as the door bell rang. I didn't budge, but I heard chatting behind the front door. The door bell kept ringing, and a vein popped in my forehead of annoyance. I got up, stalked to the door, and kicked it off its hinges._

_"What?" I exclaimed, and Grace smiled at me with unfamiliar people staring at me as if I was a freak, in which I was. "Good morning, Alana." Grace said simply, and walked straight in. Grace looked at her guests, and nodded her head. "Come in." I said weakly. The six people walked in, and I sighed._

_"So," I began, picking up the door with my foot," who are your friends, Grace?" Grace's face then brightened. "This is Agura Ibaden, the only girl who is able to put up with the guys." The African-American woman smiled at me, and stuck out her hand. I shook her hand. I grabbed a repair kit, sticking four nails into my mouth. I began to rebuild my door, and was finished within seconds._

_I then noticed that Grace was making something, and I decided to swipe some of the batter. But Grace smacked my hand with the spoon she was using with a glare. "The black haired by in the corner is Zoom Takazumi, the most lively and athletic one out of the rest." Zoom grinned widely at me. "The one next to Zoom is Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, the one who loves to party and my boyfriend." Stanford smiled dreamily at Grace's words. I raised one eyebrow. Rude much?_

_"The two guys wearing different shades of blue are brothers, and their names are Sherman Cortez and Spinner Cortez. Sherman is the level-headed younger brother while Spinner is the immature older brother. " I raised an eyebrow at Spinner, who glared at Grace. I chuckled. Picking a grape from the stem, I threw it into the air, and it landed into my mouth._

_"And this is Vert Wheeler, the one who always gets into trouble with the Sheriff." Vert, the tall blond looking leader-type guy, looked up at his name. "Vert is 'the one with the fire in his spirit', meaning that he is the more leader-ish type." Vert then looked me, and smiled. He stuck out his hand, and I shook it. I felt my eyes grow wide at the sudden feeling from our touch. Vert and I stared at our hands with eyes wide._

_Grace stared back and forth between us with an eyebrow quirked. "So then, why don't you introduce yourself?" Grace said, bringing me back to reality. I blushed slightly, and pulled my hand back from him just as he did the same thing. I remained silent. Grace sighed. "That girl standing before you is Alana Marie Vactos. She is sixteen years old, and she is more than a boy than a girl. A tom-boy girl who _loves_ repairing cars or anything of the like if she's familiar with it. She's stubborn, boy-ish, and rough around the edges." Grace smiled as I glared at her._

_Suddenly, I was surrounded by all three of them. Vert, Agura, and Stanford remained where they were. I was attacked by questions, and I looked between Vert and Grace for help. Vert sighed, and leaned against the table. "Guys, that's enough. Obviously, she doesn't or can't answer your questions all at once." He said, and they sheepishly grinned and apologized for their behavior. I smiled, and said that's it was okay._

_"Alana, why don't you and Vert bring down some of your blueprints to show?" Grace said, and I caught the mischievous plan in her voice. I glared sideways at her, and nodded slowly. Vert trailed behind me as I walked to my room. "Did you notice what she was planning?" He asked, and I nodded my head, opening my door. We walked in, and went to my desk. "Whoa, that's some sick car!" He commented, and he continued to marvel my work. The door suddenly shut, and was locked._

_Grace was already trying to hook us up? That's completely stupid. Vert frowned at the door. "Grace tries to hook us up on the first day." He said, and I nodded, sighing at my best friend's haste. I looked nervously at him, and looked away when he looked at me. In a way, he reminds me of Vincent, my first lying love. I heard snickering behind the door, and I grew annoyed. I turned to the door, and glared at it. "I'm about ready to kick that off its hinges too." I said, eyes narrowed into a deadly glare._

_Vert chuckled, and picked up another blueprint. I noticed the small white note in front, and I gasped. Yanking it from him, I hugged it into my chest, and stared at him. He stared back, and frowned. "T-this one is special." I said, and he shrugged. He turned to the door again, and sighed. "They're so immature." He stated, and I chuckled. "And it's only our first meeting." I said. He nodded._

_"Did you feel something when we shook hands?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. I didn't want to bring up this one. Vert glanced at me. "What did you feel?" He asked. "I asked first." He chuckled. "Yeah. I can tell you what I felt, but before that, what did you feel?" He replied. I looked down, the floor becoming of interest. "Ifeltsomething." I said quickly. "What?" "I said I felt something. Not from me though. I barely even just met you." I repeated, adding words in alarm and embarrassment._

_Vert chuckled, and turned towards me. "I have many sides of myself. You just might be the first to experience." He said huskily with a smirk._

I felt someone shaking me. "Alana, wake up." I opened my eyes, and saw Agura, who smiled at me. "Mornin' sunshine." She said, and I groaned. "What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "8:45 in the morning." She answered. "Why did you wake me up then?" I asked again. Agura frowned. "Because today is your seventeenth birthday!" She exclaimed with a huge smile. I smiled slightly, and stretched. "Alight, alright. I'll wake up for this day." I said, giving up.

"Happy birthday, Alana!" Zoom shouted, and Sherman grinned a toothy grin. Spinner was too busy playing his video games, but he muttered a 'happy birthday'. "Happy birthday, Alana." Sage smiled, and I smiled back. "Where's the leader?" Agura asked with a frown. "Don't know. Maybe he's still asleep." Zoom replied, and I frowned. I grabbed an apple, and took a bite. Vert walked out with his left hand on the back of his neck.

I glared at him, and chucked it at him. We were far from each other, but it hit him on the head. "Bulls eye!" I yelled. Vert looked at me with a glare before saying a 'happy birthday'. Vert grinned crookedly, and Agura and Zoom laughed as I looked away with pink tinted cheeks. "I might as well give you the silent treatment." I said to myself, and Agura chuckled. "What do you want to do for your birthday?" Zoom asked. I shrugged lazily. "Dunno. Never woke up this early." I shot a Agura a bitter look. "But I have a crave for ice cream." I added. "Ice cream it is then!" Agura announced. "Oh, by the way, can I ride with Zoom? I'm not dealing with British dude over there." I glared at Stanford, who scoffed. "I have no problem with it." Zoom accpected, and I smiled at him.

"Please do." Stanford said, glaring at me. I shot him a quick glare before walking with Zoom to his motorcycle. "Asshole." I muttered, and Zoom stifled a laugh. He turned to me with a wide grin, making me smile back.

* * *

So, everyone took me out for ice cream. On the way, we did a detour for Zoom(with me on the back) to show us his new trick. Zoom was getting better on his mid-air tricks. Vert was the person who Zoom looked up to. Agura says that Zoom seems to have a thing for me, so he was getting cocky and even cockier every time he and Vert did tricks. I don't believe that Zoom does. He was just being extremely nice since we were friends. Well, at least, that's what seems to me.

"So," Zoom began, practically jumping in his due to overwhelming excitement," are we there yet?"

I groaned, glaring at him. "No, Zoom. We're not there yet. Now, sit down and stay quiet for the rest of the ride there." I replied, and Zoom nodded his head. "Got it, birthday girl." He saluted, and to my surprise and relief, he did not speak a word at all. Agura made a noise of relief. "At ease there, solider." I replied, laughing. Agura joined in.

Vert chuckled. "Whoa there, Alana. This isn't the military." Vert teased over the com-link, and I glared at the com-link . "Shut it, Wheeler." I spat, and he chuckled in amusement. The whole rest of the way, he has been glancing at me from the Saber. I wasn't quite aware why he was, but something tells me he was planning something. When Vert wanted to be, he could be a prankster. Worse than Zoom. I was never a target because I was just as dangerous as him and Zoom together.

I sighed, and kept my eyes on Vert in case he tried something funny. After a couple minutes, we arrived at the ice cream shop. Zoom cheered, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders once we got off his motorcycle. I smiled at him weakly, and we talked as we walked inside. Vert and the rest walked in after us. We looked at Vert. "Whose paying?" Zoom and I asked in perfect chorus. "'Cause we're not." We added. Vert sighed. Agura looked at Stanford, an evil smile creeping up her face. Sherman and Spinner pointed at each other with convincing eyes. I laughed.

"I'll pay." Vert stated. "Then I'll help." Zoom volunteered. I nodded my head, but paused before looking at Agura. Agura looked at me, and she read my expression before sharing it. We stopped the two, and they looked at us with puzzled looks. "I think I should help Vert, Zoom." I said, and Zoom frowned. "I agree besides, we wouldn't anything disastrous happening to cars." Agura agreed. I shot Agura a puzzled look that obviously said 'that was all you got?'. Agura shrugged. Zoom and Very glanced at each other. "Fine." Vert said, and Zoom frowned.

Agura and I glanced back at each other before we all walked up to the counter. "Welcome to Basket Robins. What can I get you today?" The woman at the counter asked politely. I read the choices, and decided on vanilla. I spaced out while Vert and the others decided on their choices. After Vert payed for the ice cream, I helped carry them. They all grabbed their ice cream from my arms, and I settled with mine. We all talked about random things, and an idea came up to my head. "I should ask Sage about it." I murmured to myself, and they all leaned to me. "Ask Sage what?" Spinner asked. "About the new improvements for your cars." I replied absent-mindly.

Spinner grinned as I glared at him. It was supposed to be a secret until Sage agreed to it. "Never mind. I change my mind." I said, and Spinner scowled. I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "I'm the one who repairs your car if Sage is doing whatever she does, y'know." I had nothing against the blue Sentient. But damn was she picky for someone like her. I actually got along with Sage since she was the one who talked to me a lot. A red glowing Sentient flashed through my head, and felt my blood run cold. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to pick the odds between the fact that Sage was blue and this one was red.

I'll have to ask Sage later after we get back. We finished our ice cream, and we thanked the employee with smiles. Zoom smiled at me as I got on the back of his motorcycle. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and we were off. I frowned in thought. Should ask Sage about my dreams? Or not? It was hard to since I didn't know how to slide it in, but I would have to be straight-forward about it. "Are you alright?" Zoom asked. "You're being distant." He added. I stared at him with a blank stare before sighing and looking away.

"I've been... having dreams a lot lately. They've been bothering me. With the endings that never happened and the eerie laughter echoing before I wake up." I shuddered. Zoom frowned. "I'm going to talk about it with Sage since she seemed connected to it." Zoom took one hand off of one handle, and wrapped with mine. "Sage will probably help you. Don't worry about it, kay?" He said, and I nodded reluctantly. "I'm going to sleep." I mumbled as exhaustion suddenly consumed me. Zoom nodded, his hand still holding mine. _His hands... they're so warm_, I though before falling asleep.

_I ran through the halls of a ship. Glancing back, the last thing I saw was red lightning. When I opened my eyes, I was out sea and my mother was calling me back. "Alana!" She screamed, desperately reaching over the bars for me. "Mom!" I screamed back as red lightning hit in the head. She collapsed, her body laying limp._

_The same eerie laughter that I have been hearing echoed again, and a man with a red surrounding him appeared before me. I opened my mouth to scream for my body to swim, but I was frozen in fear and shock. "Night-night, Alana." He said, raising his hand in front of me. "Dad, no!" I screamed. The red lighting shot towards me, but a blue lightning made disappear. "Run!" A woman's toneless voice ordered. And I was running suddenly, drenched from the water._

_"You can run, but you can't hide!" His eerie voice taunted. I tripped just as red lightning soared past my head. Everything turned black as I being shook rapidly. "Alana!" Zoom? "Alana, wake up!" Zoom, what's wrong? "Alana!"_

My eyes snapped open as I gasped. Zoom stared at me with wide eyes. They were so scared, almost terrified. Vert looked at me over his shoulder. I was being carried on his back, and Zoom was still holding my hand, refusing to let go. "Are you okay? You just started screaming, and nearly made me crash into Vert. Sorry about that, by the way, Vert." Zoom explained, and I stared at him. "You also made my shoulders bleed with those fingernails of yours." Vert added.

Agura scowled, smacking him in the arm. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked, frowning a little bit. I shook my head, being honest. Zoom's hand squeezed mine gently. Vert walked to Sage, and Sage glanced between us all before landing me. "What's wrong, everyone?" She asked with a frown. "Alana will tell you that. We're just witnesses." Vert said, dropping me to my feet. Zoom helped me regain balance when I wobbled. I noticed that he still hadn't let go of my hand. Agura noticed, too. Stanford, Sherman, and Spinner noticed shortly after. Then Sage and Vert, who scowled.

I reminded myself that he was being a friend nothing more than that. Agura snorted as if reading my thoughts. I glared at her. "Everyone, please go while me and Alana discuss this problem." Sage said, and Zoom let go, walking away with everyone. Sage and I remained in silence before I began. "I've been having dreams lately, more like visions with twisted endings that never even happened." I paused. Sage's eyes widened. "They're so... real." I said. My dreams did a re-run in my head. "The possible future or the past, they may become nightmares if we don't stop this." Sage said.

"You may even experience some even if you're awake. Now, tell me about your most recent dream." I nodded. "The pain-" I stopped, wrapping my arms around myself," was so realistic. I could feel it surging through me. The fear racing through me as I watched the red lightning hit my mother, and almost attacked me. The horror of my mother being possibily dead was so unbareable. I couldn't handle it. I screamed without even wanting to." I stopped, letting out a silent sob.

Sage walked over to me, throwing her arms around my shoulders. "The blue lightning had me feel safe, rescued, and protective. I got away, but the words- oh, how the words terrified me. When I tripped, I knew that this was it- the end of my life." I managed through sobs. "I'm scared to sleep, Sage. I don't know what I would dream of. But the one picture that makes me feel terrified the most is the-the-" I choked on a sob. "-the red Sentient destroying Zoom and the others in front of my eyes." Sage gasped, pulling from me with wide eyes.

"A red Sentient?" Sage repeated with eyes of alarm. I nodded. Sage's eyes grew wider. "This isn't good." She said, and I turned around, walking to my room. Along the way, I ran into Vert. He frowned at the sight of my tears. He opened his arms, and I ran, throwing my arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around my neck. At first, my birthday was going perfect until my dream. But this made up for it in anyway to say.

After our embrace, Vert joined the others, saying that Zoom was pacing in front of my room. I nodded my thanks, and began to run to my room. I wanted Zoom to hold my hand again. I wanted to hug Vert again. They were only friends. Are they something more to me? No, they're just friends. I saw Zoom, and he turned around. I threw my arms around his neck, and he stumbled, impulsively wrapping his arms around my waist.

Zoom leaned against the wall for support. I poured my tears onto him, and he pulled me closer, muttering low words of comfort into my ears. I pulled away to open my door, and Zoom walked inside with me. Normally, I would've snapped at him for walking without permission, but I wasn't in the mood to. Once Zoom walked in, I closed the door. I walked away, grabbing his hand like a little girl. Zoom smiled, and grabbed back, pulling me into his lap. "Are you scared to go to sleep alone?" He asked. I nodded without thinking.

Zoom laid down with me on top, and I blushed. Zoom chuckled. I closed my eyes, enveloping into his warmth. I looked him, moving up closer to rest my head on his shoulder bone. He turned his head, and his breath fanned across my face. I closed my eyes, and eventually fell asleep to feeling of his heart beating like music.


	2. Chapter 2

_I watched as Zoom circled the glass ball on his motorcycle. Pain was shining in my eyes, and Zoom's eyes were icy on mine. I glanced over to my possessed father with nervous eyes. What was I going to do? I looked back at Zoom, and slowly took a few steps forward. Dark Battle Force 5 watches me with suspicion as I continued to walk towards the ball. I had betrayed them. All of them._

_I rested my forehead on it, placing my hands next to my head. Closing my eyes, I listened intently to humming of the motorcycle. It made me feel calm and relieved, and I opened my eyes slowly. My hands turned into clenching fists. I lifted my head, and see the real battle in front of my eyes. I gritted my teeth in fury. "Release him!" I barked at my father. He merely looked at me with clouded eyes before looking back at Zoom._

"_You asshole! You disgusting snotty asshole!" I shouted, and the rest watched me with wide eyes. "I can't believe you're my father! This is complete bullshit! MY father is a kind and loving man who loved the whole family even though the whole family was a complete shithole! Not at ALL did his love falter for us all. Now give me back my father and let go all of my friends, Kryptus!" I screamed. I was completely pissed off now, and I absolutely didn't want to deal with his riddles and all of his other crap._

_Kryptus? Who is that? "Very well. I'll just kill them all. This one was becoming very tiresome and an eye-sore." He replied coldly, and raised his hand. The sight of the red lightning made me freeze. As it began to charge, I lunged forward. "No!" I shrieked. I tackled Kryptus. "Get away, Zoom!" I demanded, "And as a princess, I command all gates to open and release his friends and enemies this instant! Or I'll rip your bloody heads off!"_

_My threat had worked for the real Battle Force 5, the Sarks, and the Vandals poured out. I looked at Zoom to see him still there. "What are you-"I stopped as he drove the motorcycle through the glass, and in mid-air his hand reached for mine. "Not without you!" He exclaimed. I heard and saw the smile creep up on him. I smiled back, and grabbed his hand._

My sleep had been dreamless. I was thinking about one dream four nights ago, and it made me confused to be honest. I had no idea what to do if that even happened the way. I laid there, next to a sleeping Zoom at five in the morning. I was tired nonetheless, but I couldn't fall asleep after my dreamless one. I was relieved to have someone next to me as I slept throughout the night, holding me tight and waking me up when I need to be awake. Zoom was that person right now.

I smiled to myself as I snuggled closer to him, but instantly remembered that Zoom could have a thing for me. I sat up, and looked at him. "Zoom." I whispered. He stirred, but didn't wake up. "Zoom." I said, shaking him. His eyes fluttered open, and I stared at him. "Alana?" He said, his voice slurred with grogginess. "Morning, sleeping beauty." I teased.

Zoom chuckled, and sat up next to me. "Did you have a dream?" He asked, and I shook my head with a smile. We got up with both smiles planted onto our faces. But then, silence ate us with its wide mouth. I twitched inwardly. This silence was really getting to me. I can't stand it! Ugh… what to do, what to do? Zoom's face suddenly turned serious.

Zoom opened his mouth, and his words carved an 'I', but I stopped him, knowing what was coming. "Give me some time to sort out my feelings. And when I discover my feelings, I'll choose that one person. But please, just wait." It sounded like I was pleading. And I think that I was. Zoom nodded. "I'll wait." He promised.

I smiled, and I noticed Agura, who was grinning. That grin seemed to yell 'HA! I was right!' at me, and I glared at it. "I can't wait until you realize your true feelings. I can already see you with Zoom." Agura stated, and Zoom blushed. I smacked him in the arm. "Don't get any dirty ideas, Zoom!" I scolded, and Zoom grinned. "Already did." He said, and I blushed. Agura laughed at us, and we looked at her.

"You two are so cute." She squealed, and leaned against the doorframe. I smiled as Zoom grinned. Agura left us alone, and we stared at where she originally was. Zoom captured my hand, and I looked at him. "Should I tell Vert?" He asked. "It's all up to whether you want to tell Vert or not."I replied. Zoom nodded in thought, and dragged me out of my room. Stanford seemed shocked that I was awake this early and Zoom was dragging me from my domain. Literally. He held my hand, and dragged me while I was just letting him without any sign of resistance.

"How come you guys wake me up, but let Vert sleep in?" I asked in a loud voice. "Because Vert doesn't like anyone in his room period." Spinner replied. I grumbled evil threats about Vert. "So… uhm… how long are two going to hold hands?" Sherman asked, smirking widely at us. "Shut up, Sherman." I spat, and he chuckled. Zoom blushed, and squeezed my hand at a thought. "Zoom!" I exclaimed. "What?" He exclaimed back. "I said don't get any dirty ideas!" I shouted back.

"I already did." He replied. I glared at him while the on-lookers watched in amusement. We argued about anything that came onto our minds, but it was mostly about Zoom's dirty thoughts. "Will you two just shut up?" Vert growled, and we stopped in mid-sentence. _Whoops. Did not expect that to happen_, I thought.

We looked at each other then back at Vert. "Good morning, Vert." We said in unison, grinning brightly at Vert, who glowered at us. Agura chuckled. Sherman and Spinner laughed. Stanford snickered. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Two." He spat, and Zoom looked at me as I looked at him. "Wanna go for a run?" He asked, and I nodded. We ran with Vert on our tail. Sage appeared, and she looked full of grim. She stared at us: Vert's hands wrapped around Zoom's neck and me trying to pry his hands off of Zoom's neck. She tilted her head. I gave a look that read 'don't ask'.

"Today is going to be a solar eclipse. So, you may even visit your doppelgangers again." She announced, and Zoom and Vert stared at me. "Can I come?" I asked. Zoom frowned. "I don't see the problem to why not." He replied. "I guess. I see no problem in it." Vert answered, and I grinned. "And let me guess. I'm riding with Zoom." I stated, and Zoom nodded as Vert did. "Whoo!" I exclaimed, jumping in joy. Vert arched an eyebrow as I and Zoom high-fived each other.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys have doppelgangers." I stated. Zoom chuckled. "Yeah. And they aren't friendly." Spinner replied. I snickered. "Figures. You guys are the most possible awesome people I've met. And if that's what I think, then they are the exact opposite." I said, and they all laughed. "Oh, you have no idea." Agura said. I felt a grin crawl up onto my lips. "Then shall we go?" I asked. Zoom nodded, and Vert murmured a 'let's go, Battle Force 5'. I giggled. "Don't count me as a part of the gang." I muttered sarcastically.

Zoom shook his head as he chuckled. I blushed as the rumbling sensation shot through me. "Oh, so I can't have dirty thoughts, but you can?" Zoom asked with hint of laughter. I glared at him. "I wasn't having any dirty thoughts." I defended. Zoom laughed. "Yeah, right." He replied. I glowered. Zoom laughed. I remembered Vert's actions a few minutes ago. I turned on the comlink. "Vert, are you feeling alright? And don't blame it on me and Zoom. You were really odd yesterday too." I asked.

"I'm fine, Alana. Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired." He replied. I snorted. "He's odd." Spinner muttered. "Spinner, you do know that the comlink is on, right?" I asked. "Yeah." Spinner replied. "So, do you know you just said that into the comlink, right?" I questioned. "I muttered it -oh." Spinner had just realized what he just did. "Zoom, hold on to Alana, and make sure she doesn't-" He pauses." fall off." He finished. I arched an eyebrow at the statement.

I noticed that his voice faltered when he paused. I frowned. "Stop lying." I murmured silently for only Zoom could hear. Zoom nodded his head in agreement. I watched as we entered a storm shock. I held tighter against Zoom. The next thing I knew, we were in some clockwork battlefield-thingy. I didn't pay attention when they talked about these things. I scowled when cars drove over us. "They're here." Zoom muttered, and he drove up to Vert's side. "You know what to do, Zoom." Vert nodded. Zoom responded with yell of 'woohoo! Here we go!', and I stared at Vert as we drove by him.

I waited patiently for Zoom to find the key, so we can get home. I was bored already. "Is it always like this?" I asked. Zoom laughed. "Bored, are we now?" He replied. I nodded my head, closing my eyes. "Well, I look for the key, and if possible, get some action in too." Zoom stated, and I listened to him talk. "So, who's the hottie?" I froze. "What was that, Zoom?" I asked, ready to smack him. "That wasn't me." He replied, his eyebrows furrowed. Then his eyes widened. "Oh god. It doesn't even matter now since we found the battle key." Zoom said, and I nodded. We swerved, and then we sped off to where our teams awaits.

A familiar looking motorcycle landed next to us, and I stared at it before realizing it looked like Zoom's expect that it was darker. "So, this is your doppelganger." I said, and Zoom nodded. "Hold on tight. The rest will be busy too, so it'll be a rough ride until we get to them in time." He explained. "In time?" I repeated. "Well, my doppelganger seems to like wasting time on his opponents." He replied. I held tighter, and knew right away if Fake Zoom starts a fight; it's going to be rough. "I'll call you Zoom and the fake Zoom, Fake Zoom." I decided, and Zoom let out a laugh. Don't ask why I decided to name them that. We kept dodging Fake Zoom's attacks, and we were on track until we hit by something. I gasped. Zoom swore under his breath. "Back off!" We yelled in unison. Fake Zoom laughed at us. "Zoom, remain on course. Just keep dodging his attacks." I ordered.

Zoom nodded in acknowledgement, and we soared through the spirals, the bumps, and towers. Nonetheless, we did make it to the rest in time, and helped Stanford. Sherman and Spinner were actually doing pretty good. Agura was kind of struggling, but was keeping up a good front. Vert was actually having fun facing his doppelganger. "We found the battle key!" Zoom and I shouted at the team, and they all responded with grunts and slight praises. Fake Zoom had done the same thing. I glared at Dark Battle Force 5 harshly as they all grinned at us from the rides. How do I know that they're grinning? I could hear it through their laughter.

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped. "Heheh. This is weird. Seems like goody-goodie Zoom has a hottie for a girlfriend." The voice from my dream teased. I snarled. "So what? I'd rather be with Zoom than be with you assholes." I snapped. "Ha-ha. You're one of the feisty ones. I like you already." He laughed. "Shut it, Vert." I spat. Vert looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Not you." I replied, and turned back to see the opposites getting out of their rides. Fake Zoom snickered as we mimicked. I glared at him to shut up. He only smirked back.

"It sucks that we don't have someone like you." Fake Vert said, and Vert glared. "Yeah. Aside from Sage, I wouldn't have to be the only girl to deal with you knuckleheads." Fake Agura sneered, and Agura frowned. Fake Sherman and Fake Spinner snickered, and Sherman and Spinner sighed at their hostile ways. Fake Stanford laughed at us. Stanford scowled at the ugly Fake Stanford. I snorted. My friends inched closer to me, knowing their intentions. I grew guarded and aware of the fact that they were getting closer as well. I narrowed my eyes. But then, I had another dream.

_I was running with a metal lion on my trail. I could see the bright blue balls that held my captive friends. I gritted my teeth as I tightened my grip on the battle key. "Come on, come on." I murmured. I jumped down, and landed on another road. I side-stepped the lion's pounce. Also, its metal, so if I hadn't done so it would've hurt. I tripped, and the battle key slide from me. I cursed, and crawled over to it._

_I grasped it, and noticed the lion was getting ready to lunge. I stood quickly, and jumped over another ledge. I landed perfectly, and the lion went over the ledge across from me. As soon as it landed, it crashed and exploded. I sighed in relief. Limping while running, I made my way to catch up with the captives. I now made myself sprint as the crusher came into view. "Alana!" I glanced to my right with a smile. Zoom stared at me with a weak gaze. _

"_These balls have no air holes! You have to hurry!" Vert ordered, and I pressed myself to sprint faster. I saw the key hole coming closer and closer until I tripped. I yelled out as I tripped, scraping my knee."Alana!" They all shouted my name at once. It gave me courage. But do they forgive me for betraying them? I hope they do. "Shit!" I exclaimed, panting in pain. I just fell on metal, and a bolt tore of a good chunk of skin. I gasped in and out sharply. _

"_We forgive you! We hadn't realized that he tricked you into doing so. But please, Alana, forgive _us_ for not believing you when you were speaking the truth." Vert apologized, and a crowd of murmurs of agreement went around. I stood up slowly, holding my injured knee. As the balls rolled past me, they caught sight of my encouraged grin. "Here we go!" I shouted, and sprinted again. I raised the key, and slammed it into the hole._

_A silence was passed around, and we waited as the balls opened. They all climbed out, gaining their breaths as I dropped to the floor trying to capture my breath. "Thanks, Alana." Zoom said, and my grin grew. "No problem." I replied._

I blinked twice, and when I came back, they were fighting. I tilted my head to the side as I tried to remember what happened before I blanked out. I shrugged unsuccessful. I cleared my throat, and they didn't pay attention. They continued to fight, and it began to get on my nerves. I grumbled. "STOP!" I screamed, and they stopped, staring at me as they did so. I sighed, and sat down. "Can we go get the key then go home?" I asked, and Vert nodded. I smiled. "I'll wait here then. Have fun." I waved as they drove off in a flash.

I fell onto my back, and sighed. If only someone had stayed behind with me. I closed my eyes, and shrieked when a rumble was sent through the ground. Zoom's motorcycle then soared through the air, but he wasn't on it. I panicked. I went over to it, and checked for damages. None from my vision. I got on it, and revved it to life. I grinned widely, knowing that this will be fun. "Sage, I need some information about these guys. Also, tell me how to snag the battle key?" I asked into the battle key. "Understood." She replied. I glanced down at the comlink.

I listened to the comlink intently for any sign of life. I gritted my teeth when no voice contacted me. Then laughter boomed through it. "Why, hello there." I glared at it. "What the hell happened?" I seethed. "You're sharp." The voice replied. "Stop stalling." I shot back. "Whatever. We want all of the battle keys you have, and we'll give you your friends back." I snorted. "Yeah, right. Mission before man." The voice laughed.

I groaned as I heard shouts of 'don't listen to them', 'you go, Alana', and 'she's right'. "Shut up!" The voice barked at them. "Hey, you better watch your mouth 'cause if I ever get my hands on you, I'll slug you one! You asshole!" I snapped. I then heard 'whoa! You go Alana!'s. I laughed in joy to know that they're alright. "Sage, how long until the solar eclipse ends?" I asked. Sage looked at me. "We have until tomorrow." She replied. I nodded in acknowledgement. "Got it." I responded. I blinked.

I drove off, nice and easy. I yanked to stop as I examined the battleground. How did the Sark get here? I sighed, and another dream. I put my hand to my lips. I was going to kiss Fake Zoom? And why did I say that he was a great kisser? AGH! What is wrong with me? I feel so sluttish!

I dropped my head, and sighed. What is wrong with me? Then a static reached the comlink, and I sent several glances to it. "Alana… you…..okay..." I arched an eyebrow. "Uhm… are you guys okay?" I asked. "We're…."A groan."…fine, Alana. Don't worry." I sighed. Rolling my eyes, I drove off once again. I scanned the area.

I chewed on my bottom lips, and remembered the recent vision. What the hell was that all about? Zoom and Vert glared at their counterparts when I came up. "What happened?" I asked, sighing in annoyance. I sighed.

"To answer your question, the Sark ambushed us while we were fighting, and Zoom's motorcycle went to you. And then while you were on your way here, those two started fighting then their doppelgangers argued with them about you. And here we are now." Agura explained.

"I see." I replied, and stared at them. I snorted, and walked up to them. Fake Zoom and Real Zoom caught me walking up, and they grinned at me. Vert and Fake Vert noticed me eventually and they both waved at me. I smiled back. I glanced back at Agura, who shrugged. "So then, who has to battle key? Agura didn't tell me." I asked.

"We do." Fake Zoom answered.

"And if you guys want it, sweet thing over there has to kiss one of us, and get the battle key from us." My jaw slackened, Zoom glared, Vert groaned, and the others snickered at us. "You're kidding, right?" I asked, and they all turned to me. Fake Zoom laughed, shaking his head. "Nope. We're being honest for once." I frowned. "_Great_." I said sarcastically.

Strangely, the doppelgangers were nice to give us the battle key if I kissed one of them. Definitely not Stanford, not Spinner or Sherman, most absolutely not Agura, so I'm left with either Zoom or Vert. I glanced to the real Agura for help, but she merely looked at me. I cleared my throat, clearly uneasy and nervous. Fake Zoom snickered. I glared at him.

"I bet she hasn't even had her first kiss yet." He inquired. I laughed bitterly inwardly. "I had my first kiss." I shot back. "Really?" He chided teasingly. I nodded, and I coughed sheepishly. "Then prove it." He challenged. I scowled. "Fine." I choose _him_. I walked up to him, and held my laughter at Zoom's astonished reaction and Vert raised an eyebrow. I grabbed Fake Zoom's shoulders timidly, and pulled his lips to mine.

He willingly obliged to my choice as the real Zoom stumbled back with a blush sprinting on his cheeks. Fake Zoom's arms snaked around my waist as my hands remained on his shoulders. I could hear the real Battle Force 5 murmuring things to Zoom and his faint attempts to shut them up. If I hadn't been making out with Zoom's doppelganger, I would've been telling them to shut up as well. But Fake Zoom was totally a great kisser. Maybe Zoom was, but something tells me that I should've chosen the fake Vert.

I felt hands pull me away, and looked up to blushing Zoom. Vert walked up to my side. "The battle key." Fake Vert laughed. "She had to kiss _me_ not _him_." I glared at him. He's just asking for it. I sighed in frustration, and stalked up to him. He smirked smugly at me as I glowered at him. "Asshole." I muttered, and kissed him for several minutes. "Give us the battle key." I ordered after I pulled away, and he shrugged. He took my hand, and put the battle key in it. "See you next time, hot thing." I blushed, and ran back to Vert and the others.

"I am never doing this again." I murmured as I shoved the battle key into Real Vert's chest. Agura laughed as I stalked past her with the blush still there. "I wanted to kiss her." I heard _both_ Vert and Zoom say under their breaths. I wanted to scream at them, but held it in. Agura walked next to me, and smiled down at me. "Love triangle." She sang, and I glared at her. I stopped, and spun on my heel. Glaring at Fake Vert, I walked over to him. I raised my fist, and smiled.

"Does this hurt?" I asked, and slugged him square in the jaw.

Fake Zoom laughed, and Zoom snickered. Vert grinned, and laughed. "That's what you get for pushing it." I snapped, and walked away. The real Battle Force 5 ran up to me, and they praised me. I grinned back at all of their bright expressions, especially Vert's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once more I'll say g o o d b y e to y o u  
Things h a p p e n, but we don't really know w h y  
if it's supposed to be like this  
why do most of us ignore the c h a n c e to miss**

**Torn apart at the seams as my d r e a m s turn to t e a r s  
I'm not f e e l i n g the s i t u a t i o n  
Run a w a y try to f i n d that safe p la c e you can h i d e  
**

**

* * *

**

_There is a legend among the Sentinets. A powerful called the 5 live with them, and in exchange, helps protect them from any harm._

_But then everything changed on that fateful day. That day, a young teenage girl was discovered, trudging through their empire, drenched in water and lifeless. Sage, a blue Sentient, deducted that this was the work of her twin brother and the leader of the red Sentients, Krytus._

_The girl, Sage deducted, is in possession of a legendary and powerful crystal that is at least 1,000 years old. Krytus's greediness controlled him to want it to add to his power. We must be prepared for anything to come. 5! We need you all to become protectors of this girl. I shall try to bring her back to life with human procedures._

_But no success came instead the crystal was activated, and she was revived. That was when romance grew between the leader, the scout, and the girl. The battle began: the battle for one life, the battle of worlds, the battle for the crystal's host, and the battle for Alana Marie Vactos._

_

* * *

_

I gasped as I woke up. My heart was racing, and my hands were clammy. A thin sheet of sweat decorated my forehead. I was sitting up.

"A battle…for me?" I wheezed," No way." I raked my hands through my messy hair tiredly and fell back.

I froze as my room melted into a different area. I wondered around, jumping whenever I heard something.

"How will we get the girl, Krytus?" A snotty rich girl voice asked. Krytus?

"Be patient, Kryas. She will come to us herself." A snake-like, tough voice answered.

I have no idea why I did this, but I walked out into the open, my common sense not taking action.

The red Sentient from my dreams stood right before me, grabbing my neck in a flash. The shortage on oxygen made me scratch at his hand like a rapid animal.

I was thrown into his chair, breaking my wrist and dislocating my right shoulder.

"Hello, Ms. Alana Marie Vactos," He sneered nastily.

Darkness began burning my sight.

"We've been waiting for you."

Waking up to find ropes, or sentient power-generated binds, restraining you to a chair was not that surprising. To me.

"Oddly enough, I have woken up to much more stranger things believe it or not." I stated. Plus, if you live under the same roof as Spinner, Vert, and Zoom then you would understand.

"How odd. You are not terrified." The snotty rich girl voice concluded.

I stared at her. "Are you a girl or a boy?" I asked simply, trying to have some fun. Okay, know what! I know that she is FEMALE, but I'm just bored! Snorts of laughter alarmed me as a vein popped up on her forehead.

"I'm female, you imbecile!" She barked.

"Well then." I snapped, playing like I was offended," No need to get bitchy with me."

Krytus roared with laughter. Once he stopped laughing, he grinned disgustingly at me. I suddenly felt sick as if my organs were tightening. Of course, in reaction, I doubled over the binds and let out a shattering scream. I closed my eyes tightly.

My chest felt scorching. My breaths came out ragged and short. A wave of sweat splashed across my forehead. Red boiling hot fingers caught my chin, tipping my head up.

Through a foggy sight, I could see the transparent head of Kryas.

"Aw… is Awana not feeling good?" Kryas mocked, tilting my head to the right in a babyish voice.

"Screw you." I managed through my pain. She smirked nastily.

"Tell me now my dear. What do you hear?" She asked slyly. I strained my hearing.

And what I heard was not pleasant.

"Screams…I-I hear…screams," I mumbled sickly. "The-they sound… so-somewhat… familiar."

I closed my eyes once again. _Alana!_

My eyes instinctively opened by their selves. "Vert…"His name slipped easily off my tongue and out my mouth like a thief. I slammed my foot into her stomach, and stumbled back. I fell back, still in the chair if I might add, then the binds unlocked.

Seeing Kryas in the air, I rolled from the chair, and her heel smashed down into the chair.

That's when all went wrong. Krytus, Seeker, and three other people, whose names I had forgotten, strided back, including (to my fear) with six extra bodies.

I dropped to my knees when I realize who they were: Battle Force 5.

Tears flooded my eyes. "No…" I whimper," No!"

I dash over to them, only to be held back by Seeker.

"No! Vert, Zoom! Spinner, open your eyes! Stanford, you too! Sherman-!" My voice cracked as I shrunk into hysterical sobs.

"Agura, please!" I reached out, my fingers brushing against her cheek.

* * *

_I've never seen red before. Blood…pain…stop it! Fear…_

"_Where's Alana, Sage? She's not in her room! It's as if she never existed!"_

_I look over at a hysterical Bert, a scared Agura, an angry Zoom, and a concerned Sherman. Spinner and Stanford weren't present. Sage looked grim._

"_Krytus might have taken her when we all were asleep." She stated._

"_Then we should get her back!" Zoom suggested._

"_I don't think that would be very smart, Zoom," Sherman cleared his throat nervously."We all know that you and Vert love Alana, but Krytus may want that." Don't come, Zoom._

"_I agree with Sherman, Zoom." Agura agreed. "But Vert, what do you think?"_

"_We need a plan."Vert replied._

_Then words played in my head: _Romance grew between the leader, the scout, and the girl.

_All this…this all happened long ago. No, wait, it's more like its repeating itself. Then that means… I am the host of the sentient crystal? No, frickin' way!_

"Nice to know that you realize your true origins."

_I looked over my shoulder at Krytus. I looked back at my dream._

"How long ago?" _I asked quietly._

"Almost a hundred years ago. You may not realize it, but you, the leader, and the scout were having an love affair the whole time._" Krytus answered._

_I swerved around on my heel, and gazed at him, aghast. He smirked amusingly back._

_Then I was back to reality._

_

* * *

_

I blinked my eyes twice. "Where…?" I murmured to myself.

"Hey sweet cheeks." I looked behind me to see Dark Battle Force 5. Dark Vert grinned cockily at me.

"You." I snarled, and looked away.

My friends were badly injured (possibly dead), my life is freakin' hell hole, I'm a host for a crystal, and now I'm stuck with them. Great, just great.

I brought my legs to my chest, resting my head on my knees. Jack, my missing older brother, was right. They were bony.

"We saw our goody-goody sides. They looked pretty screwed. Well, who cares now? You got us to with you. Forget them, and be with us." Dark Zoom said.

I snapped.

I shot towards him in a cyan flash, and socked him.

"Listen, you! Better freaking watch what you say about them! They were way better then you guys as company!" I snarled," I'd rather die than be with you six! You are the _WORST_! I can't believe how inconsiderate, cold-blooded, heartless you _ARE_!"

Dark Zoom's lips turned up into a smirk. "How kind of you to point out all of my good traits!" He replied.

But his eyes showed the same determination as Zoom's eyes had. It made me choke on my sobs, and I broke down crying to his warmth. I cried myself to my sleep.

* * *

_I groaned with pain, remembering Krytus and his friend's ambush on us. We went to save Alana once we had her location pin-pointed. But all did not go so well clearly._

_ Vert's left eye was cut, his right arm was broken and cut up, his left hip was lashed at and it only made his condition worse. He could possibly die._

_ Stanford's left leg was broken, his face cut with only two, his right arm had a huge gash and wrist was broken, his back had a long slice going down it._

_ Spinner had a broken ankle, an injured arm, a concussion, and a small cut on the bridge of his nose._

_ Sherman was the second worst than I. His wounds were indescribably life-threatening. Every bit of his body was bloody and cut._

_ Agura had a concussion, a broken ankle, torn up right forearm, fractured jaw, and I think a gash on her left thigh._

_But I, Zoom Takazumi, was the worst them all. A broken jaw, a broken arm, a concussion, a sprained ankle, a cut on my stomach, another cut on my left hip bone, and more._

_And as I lie here dying, I can only think about the girl I love, Alana._

_

* * *

_

_Everything was cold and numb. Early was nothing but a huge red blur. I numbly move to look at Zoom._

_I can't do anything_ at all_ to help him. Him and Sherman were both dangerously close to dying, and as I lied here, he was dying._

_I opened my mouth to try and speak, but nothing came out. I stopped trying, and began to cry. Zoom looked at me, pale and barely hanging on. His eyes showed he was thinking about Alana._

_"Hey, Vert. I guess I can't show you my new move." He stated. I cracked a resentful smile. He smiled weakly back._

_His eyes momentarily closed but reopened. "C...can you tell... Alan...a...that...I... love...her...and that...I'm...sor...ry..." He pleaded, tears pooling his eyes and his voice cracking repeatedly. I didn't respond for I was shocked that Zoom Takazumi was giving up._

_Zoom's eyes fluttered closed, his chest slowly halting._

_"No." I said with my discovered voice."No, Zoom...! Y-you can't! I swear-!" I pause, grabbing his collar and yanking his face close to mine."-if you die on Alana, Zoom, I'll never forgive you! Zoom-!"_

_I sobbed, releasing his collar go._

I'm so sorry, Alana.

* * *

The heavy feeling of grief upon my shoulders woke me up. I could clarify the quiet seething of Dark Battle Force 5 as I rested Dark Zoom's body.

I tuned them out for a second to try and cry, but apparently I even cried during my sleep.

"Zoom's dead." I declared lifelessly.

"We know." Dark Agura replied," We're sorry for your loss."

"We all have to go sometime." I replied back wisely.

And as if on cue, I bursted out sobbing. I had always loved Zoom, don't get me wrong. But I also loved Vert as well. But now that Zoom was dead, it won't be the same anymore. Dark Agura grabbed my hand, Dark Zoom wrapped his arms around my waist, Dark Vert placed his hand on my head, Dark Spinner and Dark Sherman both placed their hands on my back, and Dark Standford grabbed my other hand. They all were my comfort right now. They also knew where to grab and comfort me at... just like Battle Force 5 knew.

"I loved Zoom so much! It won't be the same! It'll never be the same!" I let hysteria consume me.

Dark Agura squeezed my hand comfortingly. "Don't worry, Alana. We'll get you there." She said, and I lifted my head to look at her. I smiled at her.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

_

* * *

_

As we all sat there, we talked and talked. We kept getting off task, and would make fun of each other. Like I had always done, I made fun of Stanford's hair and Spinner's height.

Dark Zoom and Dark Vert made fun of my hair, about how tannic blond it is. I glared at them softly with a smile. That's what Vert and Zoom used to do. I closed my eyes for a brief second, and fell back.

They all talked still teasing each other, and I thought about everyone else. All the people who we all fought, the allies, and our home, the Earth. I can't think of it when Krytus gains control over it.

Sleep overcame me as the six of them leaned over me with serious looks.

* * *

_I opened my eyes. I was back in the Hub, and rain was pounding on the door. It was quiet, and no one was around. It took me a moment to realize I was standing in a sentient-like thing._

"_Whoa, whoops." I murmured, and walked away. _

_Suddenly, there was a crash. I looked behind me as two people passed through me._

_I looked at them, and blushed. It was Vert and me. And…we were making out. The tongues were shoving their ways into our mouths, our bodies were pressed against each other, and our hands were practically everywhere on our bodies._

_I blushed even more, turning scarlett, but my heart stopped when I was a torn Zoom standing in the doorway. _

"_Zoom!" I screamed. _

_Vert and I stopped, looked at me, and looked over at Zoom._

_That was when I noticed the differences: Vert's hair was darker; he was taller, and a bit tanner. Zoom's hair was shaggier than it originally was, his eyes were peculiarly lighter, and he had a bit more muscular and taller build to him. My hair was darker, my eyes were lighter, and I was taller as well._

"_Zoom-"I opened my mouth to speak, but Zoom shook his head, sprinting away._

_I dashed after him, leaving the older me and older Vert behind in the dark of regret._

"_Alana!"The older Vert snaps at me. I halt._

_Looking back over my shoulder, I growl," Fuck you." No one hurts Zoom, not even if it was me who hurt him._

_I run after the older Zoom, and find him in his training room. His face is torn between anger and pain. A few tears escaped his eyes as he did a spin kick._

"_I trusted her!" He screams. "I _loved_ her! More than my own life! How could she! How could _Vert_ do this to me! He was my best friend! I told him _everything_! DAMMIT!"_

_Zoom breaks down crying, screaming profanities I've never heard him speak. Reluctantly, I step inside the room, and Zoom looks at me bitterly._

"_What do you want?" He seethes._

"_Zoom," I begin," never once did I think that this would ever happen." What am I saying? "I truly love you, Zoom, but Vert wanted me to be his. I understand that he was your best friend and you love me-"_

_Zoom cuts me off. "I did." He corrects._

_Guilt consumes me, and I look away, wordless. "I want to make it up to you." I mumble._

_The door shuts, and Zoom pins me against the shut door. _

"_Maybe you can." Vert says. Wait, wasn't it Zoom before me?_

_A bang hit the door. "Alana! Open the door!" Zoom yells._

"_Tell him this 'I don't love you anymore.'" Vert orders._

"_I don't love you anymore." I call back, and the bangs stop. They were replaced with sobbing._

"_But I still love you!" Zoom sobs._

_I look at Vert. "I love you." I confess. Vert smirks._

_

* * *

_

I found my eyes already open. I was alone in this cage. The Dark Battle Force 5 was gone.

Only a note was my reminder of them being there. I can't cry anymore.

'_We're sorry_.'- It read.

I ripped it to pieces, and I let out a miserable scream. But no tears came.

I just couldn't cry any more. My tears were gone.

I closed my eyes, and tremble as if I was going crying. I opened my eyes again. I caught sight of a familiar headband, a necklace, and other things.

The headband was Zoom's, the necklace was Agura's, and Vert left me the note. Spinner and Sherman left me with a ring, and Stanford, surprisingly, left me his special necklace.

I laid them all out, one by one, and lay down next to them.

Closing my eyes, I felt warm and safe as if they were really there.

Desperately, I sobbed. No tears came, but I was sobbing without tears.

"I should've been more careful!" I wailed, hiccuping and sniffing.

Gulping down everything, and put on the two necklaces and the ring. I tied Zoom's headband on my arm because it didn't look good on my head, only on his. And I clutched Vert's note to my chest.

"Look whose up." Kryas sneered.

I glared at her. "What do you want?" I seethed.

Kryas smirked at me, and caught me by my neck. She began choking me, but I was still breathing.

"Don't. Fuck. Around. With ME!" I screamed, and kicked her in the chest. She cracked, and let out a howl.

She vaporized into an orb, and that vaporized too when I grabbed it.

I huffed like Stanford, and walked out of the cage. Literally. She left the door open.

I bolted when two Sark guards saw me, and I kept running until I passed a familiar yet vague cage. I stopped, and looked in it. Twelve people were in it, helping each other up.

The six well people looked at me in shock. The Sark grabbed me, and I didn't struggle.

"No…" I whispered. "Let go!"

Cyan-colored blurs knocked them off of me, and I stumbled onto the bars.

"Guys?" I whimpered.

"Alana." A voice croaked. My eyes widened.

"Zoom!" I gasped.

"Hey." He grinned weakly at me. I smiled warily back.

"I love you." I confessed. "I love you so much!"

Zoom smiled at me. "I knew you would choose me." He whispered. "Love you, too, Alana." He added lovingly with those familiar eyes upon me and only me.

I sniffed, and grinned at him cheekily.

* * *

_I will always love you, Zoom. Forever and always. Never will I doubt this warm, fuzzy feeling tickling my heart when I look at you._


	5. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**Hey guys! I guess a few people on dA who read this story know this, so I decided to let you guys know: I'm re-writing this story and a couple of others. There will be MAJOR changes in this story while some of them remain the same. My reasons for this are because I felt like I was going too fast with the story, and that I didn't explain this enough for you all to understand. Thus, I decided to rewrite it.**

**I hope you guys will continue to watch out for the new version and enjoy it. Thanks for the support!**

**Sincerely,**

**Lilth Vaan**


End file.
